Inalcanzable
by MayguiiG
Summary: Es una historia de amor,aquí Sasuke y Sakura se van enamorando poco a poco pero les prometo que será muy romántica*-* LEANLAAA pliis! *-*


Bueno, antes que nada, me presento!

Soy MaiguiiH^^ este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste *-*

Antes que nada quería dar un pequeño e importante dato de él:

*En esta historia, Sakura no esta enamorada de Sasuke, nunca lo a estado! El simplemente siempre le había llamado la atención.*

A y NOTA: Ninguna de las canciones que aparecen en el fic son mías, por ahí abajo salen los autores ^^

Ok ya todo esta aclarado, así que sin más ni más:

* * *

_**Inalcanzable:**_

_**Capítulo 1**_**-**_**Tu primera mirada:**_

Me levanté sin ganas a las 6:00 am, fui hasta el lavabo a lavarme el rostro, peinarme, y bañarme, una vez que terminé entré a mi cuarto y busqué entré mi ropa, mi vestido blanco con estrellas doradas y violetas bordadas en el lugar de los hombros y en la caída de la falda, registre entre gavetas y cajones del closet (sin desordenar nada ;D) hasta encontrar las medias violetas que me pondría bajo el vestido. Cómo no hacía muy buen tiempo registre un poco más en busca de mi bufanda violeta, una vez que me estuve vestida y lista me dirigí a la sala, tomé mi coala con mis shurikens y el porta pistola[la autora no sabe como se llama el bolsito que se atan en la pierna Ups! x'D] me lo abroché a la media, me puse esos horribles zapatos negros de ninja que nunca se veían bien con mi ropa y salí hasta la academia sin mirarme al espejo. Iba vestida de violeta lo que de por sí, ya me hacía ver bella, cosa que sabía de sobra, ya que resaltaba mis ojos y mi cabello.

Al cruzar por el puesto de Ramén que tanto le encanta a Naruto deje mi narcisismo a un lado, y comencé a planear aburrida lo que haría mientras esperaba a mis aún compañeros de equipo Naruto y Sasuke hasta que se hicieran las 8:00 am.

-En realidad, ellos no llegan tarde, yo llego siempre tan temprano, solo porque me encanta el sentimiento sin nombre que surge en mi cuando es temprano y deambulo sola por los salones, es como tener una gran y linda casa para mi sola durante 2 horas- pensé.

Cuando llegué saludé a mi profesora Tsunade, y subí de un brinco a su tejado rojo. Me senté allí mientras sentía el intenso frío recorrer toda mi piel, y el viento que soplaba fuerte, anunciando que se acercaba el invierno, aquella mañana, no se porque razón, estaba tan melancólica, desde que me levanté me invadió un sentimiento de desgana y aborrecía todo.

Y entonces recordé las palabras de Ino, la última vez que había hablado con ella.

"_Quizás llevas demasiado tiempo soltera Frentesota! Eso hace que a veces te haga falta que te consientan y te aburras de la rutina_"

-Pues la verdad es que sería lindo tener a un chico que se preocupara por mí de vez en cuando, y me diera besitos para contentarme cuando amaneciera melancólica- Dije para mí, soñando y llena de ternura; decidí que no quería pasar el resto de mi día así, entonces sonreí y me llene del optimismo que me caracteriza.

Sin embargo no me levanté, solo me acurruqué tomándome las piernas, y abrazándome a mi misma, y metiendo la cabeza en mis piernas, sintiendo aquel fuerte frío que tanto amaba, y tanto me calmaba.

De repente sentí que una mano rozaba mi cabello, de una manera tan particular, no era dulce, pero tampoco brusca, era una caricia amistosa… levanté mi rostro y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con mi compañero Sasuke Uchiha:

-Qué haces a esta hora durmiendo en el techo y encima con este frío?-Me regañó

-Si Sasuke HOLA estoy muy bien, gracias y tú?-Dije en tono sarcástico y al mismo tiempo de broma.

-Ja-ja muy graciosa la niña, y pues sí, estoy bien-

Le sonreí dulcemente como todos los días, la verdad era que el casi siempre estaba amargado, y Naruto siempre estaba insoportablemente feliz, pero cuando estaba cerca de ellos me invadía la alegría, no importaba que estuviese obstinada gritándole a Naruto, o volteándole los ojos a Sasuke por su falta constante de buen humor, por dentro tenía una sonrisa permanente al estar con mis mejores amigos.

-Qué haces aquí tan temprano? A penas son las 7.

-Derramé leche sobre mi Xbox y ahora no funciona, así que no tengo muchos motivos para quedarme en casa… y volverme loco mientras lo veo, y cuando intento prenderlo entra en un ataque de coma¬¬"

-Hay Sasuke tu y tu vicio jajajaja- no pude mas que echarme a reír como no me había reído en un buen tiempo, el gran Uchiha estaba frente a mí todo mal humorado, lanzándome miradas asesinas, y todo porque su consola de video juegos no funcionaba.

-¡Valla de verdad que tu torpeza me alegro la mañana! Jajaja pero quién se esperaría tal vicio del fantástico Uchiha? Jajajajaja-

-¡Anda búrlate! ¬¬" yo que venía tan generoso con ganas de invitarte a desayunar, pero ya cambié de opinión…

Me reí aún más recordando que la ultima vez que me había brindado un desayuno dejó su cartera en la mesa de su casa, porque no le dio tiempo de tomarla por estar jugando Xbox! Tuve yo que pagar la comida, pero al verlo tan mal humorado preferí no tocar el tema y controlar mi ataque de risa.

-Ok Ok, está bien, lo siento! La verdad aún no he desayunado me vendría bien un poco de Ramén ;D

-Qué no escuchaste qué cambie de opinión?

-Hay no seas gruñón! Anda vamos, si quieres yo pago lo mío, pero tengo hambre y la comida sabe mejor acompañada- Y dicho esto lo jalé del brazo como una niña que quiere obligar a su papi a que la lleve a la tienda de juguetes xD.

-Suéltame! No me jales Sakura!

-Ok te suelto pero si me prometes que me acompañas a desayunar- Dije esto con voz de una niña pequeña y haciendo pucheros, *-* por lo que no pudo negarse.

-Esta bien! Esta bien! Pero deja de hacer el ridículo!

-Ok daddy- Dije aun con voz de niña, y el hizo una de sus muecas feas con intención de hacerme sentir mal, pero al contrario, sonreí aún más.

Llegamos a Ichiraku[o como se escriba xD]

El pidió 2 platos de Ramén.

Yo miraba al vacío, estaba como perdida, cuando nos entregaron los platos comencé a comer esperando un poco para sacarle conversación, pero para mi sorpresa, fue el quien comenzó a hablar:

-Sakura, dime que hacías hoy durmiendo en el techo de la academia? Tan temprano? Y con semejante frío?- Esta vez no uso el tono de regaño que me enfadaba, si no aquel que usa un amigo para hablarte cuando esta preocupado por ti.

-Siempre llego muy temprano a la academia, y tu sabes cuanto me gustan las alturas, mi idea la verdad era quedarme allí solo unos minutos para contemplar la mañana, pero supongo que estaba demasiado melancólica y me dejé arrullar por el viento.

-Y después dices que yo soy el torpe! Lo que estas buscando al dejarte _arrullar_ por el viento es pescar un fuerte resfriado, y en el peor momento, porque se acerca el invierno!

Me limite a mirarlo con cierto enfado, esperando que lo notara y me dijera unas palabras de consuelo por mi melancolía, pero sus ojos me decían que eso no iba a pasar.

-Tienes razón- Dije con el tono de voz mas paciente que tuve, para complacerlo! Solo para complacerlo! Ya que lo único que quería era que yo me bajara de mi nube y le diera la razón humildemente.

Me hacía enfadar tanto la idea de pensar que lo correcto en ese momento era darle la razón, como ocurría siempre! Pero entonces… se me ocurrió! Se me prendió el bombillo! Una simple frasecita que heriría su ego mas que el mío.

Así que con mi sonrisita y tono de voz mas dulce posible, lo lancé:

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí Sasuke

-Y que te hace pensar que me preocupo por ti? Me preocupo por el bien del equipo en las misiones, me da igual si te resfrías o no!.

-Y vas a salir con esa? Si vives quejándote de que te encantaría hacer eso solo!

-Como sea!- dijo y aparto bruscamente sus ojos de los míos

Reí suavemente anunciando mi victoria! Me sentía tan bien viéndolo así, obligado a aceptar que me quería y se preocupaba por mí aunque sea un poco.

Seguimos comiendo y charlando de tonterías hasta acabar la comida.

Sasuke pago su plato, y como lo había hecho enojar, tuve yo que pagar el mío!; regresamos a la academia el se fue a quién sabe donde y yo entre a la biblioteca y me senté a leer un rato _Kirai_.

Al otro lado del salón se encontraba Kakashi Sensei con sus libros de Jiraya, que parecía nunca terminar de leer.

Se hicieron las 8:00 am, salí hasta la oficina de Tsunade-sama, salude a Naruto y a Kakashi (quién creo que ni siquiera noto mi presencia en la biblioteca).

A Kakashi-Sensei le asignaron una misión rango B, y salió de inmediato. A nosotros también nos asignaron una del mismo rango, y Naruto se quejaba porque hacía un buen tiempo que no pasaba nada interesante en Konoha y sus alrededores, nuestro mundo se tornaba tranquilo esos últimos 2 meses, y nuestras misiones eran simples y aburridas.

Pasamos el día como de costumbre siendo sorprendidos por algunos ninjas tontos en el camino a la cabaña donde pasaríamos la noche, y recuperaríamos el pergamino robado de los señores que vivían en aquella casa.

No me acuerdo muy bien de que fue lo que paso durante el día, solo se que habíamos cumplido ya la misión e íbamos de regreso de la tierra de la tierra hasta la villa de la hoja, se nos había presentado un retardo, y estábamos bajando una empinada y alta montaña rocosa a altas horas de la noche.

De repente, sin previo aviso, hubo una "mini avalancha" de rocas, el camino era demasiado angosto; intentamos correr, yo tropecé y caí, enfoque el chacra en mis pies, pero al apoyarlos en la tierra, me di cuenta de que me había lesionado mi tobillo derecho, logré saltar hasta dónde estaban Sasuke y Naruto, caí parada y enseguida me vi en el suelo, el dolor era tan intenso que quedé aturdida, ni siquiera podía ver bien atontada y tambaleándome en el piso rocoso, y sintiendo como seguían cayendo las demás rocas y parecía que la montaña temblaba y se derrumbaría. Y entonces, sentí como unos fuertes brazos me cargaban y me apretaban contra su pecho, sentí el olor de aquel hombre que me rescataba y olía tan bien, que hasta me sentí aliviada en cierta forma. Saltó y saltó cuesta abajo conmigo entre sus brazos, cuando por fin se detuvo, intenté recobrar la conciencia y abrí los ojos, vi a Sasuke examinando mis piernas para ver donde me había golpeado, estaba hablando con Naruto sobre como íbamos a salir los 3 de aquella especie cueva dentro de la montaña antes de que acabara el derrumbe, y encima conmigo así. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que desperté, sin embargo, no se porque, no dije nada y escuche lo que decían…

-Bueno tú puedes cargar a Sakura-dijo Naruto

-Y qué hare si cae?

-De verdad crees que puedas dejarla caer?

-Las Rocas son más difíciles de esquivar de lo que pensé, otro poco y caigo yo también

-Pues a mi no se me hace difícil

-Porque te la pasas brincando por ahí como un conejo gay

-Imbécil! Esta bien si no puedes con ella la cargaré yo

-Y si se te cae a ti?

-AHHH POR DIOS SASUKE QUE TE SUCEDE? Y SI NOS APLASTA LA ALABANCHA EN ESTA ESPECIE DE CUEVA? Y SI TE DA SARNA? Y SI ME CAE? SI SE TE CAE? QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTAS IMBÉCILES TE ESTA DANDO POR HACER? SI SE CAE LA ATRAPO DE NUEVO Y LISTO!

-A mi no me grites inútil!

Comenzaron a pelear, otra de sus discusiones tontas en un momento crítico y sin darse cuenta que era inútil porque ahí estaba yo! Tan despierta como ellos, pero sin saber si era capaz de bajar por mi cuenta. Entonces… lo oí… uno de sus comentarios…que hasta el sol de hoy no se porque me dolió tanto…

-Esta niña será un estorbo-dijo Sasuke tan frío y sin sentimientos como siempre.

Cuando lo oí traté de no darle importancia, pero inmediatamente cambie de idea, o sea, el acaso ya no me veía? No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado? Que ya no era una niña? Y sobre todo que _**yo**__ ya __**no**__ era un estorbo_? Si al contrario muchas veces le había salvado la vida! .

pasaríamos la noche semi-seguros en la cueva, y Sasuke me cuidaría mientras Naruto salía.

Cuando Sasuke volteó no pude hacer mas que taparme la cara con una mano e inclinarla hacia abajo, no quería que Sasuke viera las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro de repente, y para colmo pensara que seguía siendo esa niña que lloraba por todo.

_Quédate un segundo así_

_No mires hacia mí_

_Que no podre aguantar_

_Si clavas tu mirada que me quema el cuerpo_

_Me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar_

-Sakura-dijo-Despertaste que bien, mira se que estas atontada pero reacciona, pasaremos la noche en esta cueva.

No contesté, ni asentí, mas recuerdo haber visto como 2 de mis lágrimas caían en mis piernas, y en ese momento Sasuke notó lo que yo no quería que notase.

-Sakura…-dijo con un tono de voz… tan… débil… tan impropio de el, me sorprendió tanto… es que… fue como si bajara la guardia…y… parecía…Preocupado?

-Es que…te duele mucho?-continuó… con ese mismo tono de voz de un niño que pide disculpas a su madre.

En ese momento mi mirada cambió también… creo que tanto como la suya! Estaba tan desconcertada por…por como estaba actuando el

-Sakura…respóndeme…por favor-

-Sa…Sasuke-dije perdida en mi asombro, entonces me sequé las lágrimas poco a poco y sin dejar mi sorpresa, y sorprendida aún mas de estar usando su mismo tono de voz

-Tranquilo, lo curaré rápido y saldremos de aquí… no es nada- dije y volteé para no seguir viendo su boca(porque fui muy cobarde para mirarlo a los ojos)

-Que…-dijo Sasuke

Yo miraba las rocas y sentía el piso moverse, no se porque, otra lágrima calló por mi mejilla, entonces sentí como una mano semi-temblorosa me acariciaba la otra mejilla, volteé casi tan temblorosa como la mano que me acariciaba…incrédula y me tomó la cara con ambas manos, pero yo aún no lo miraba.

-Que te……………………………Sakura…perdón-

-No hay nada que perdonar, fueron lágrimas de niña mañosa-

-Mírame…

Cuando dijo eso sentí como todo se detuvo, ya no sentía la tierra temblar ni escuchaba las rocas ni nada…y todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta…

Poco a poco volteé mis ojos…temerosa…y fue entonces… cuando sus ojos encontraron a los míos, deje de temblar, deje de sentir, mi mirada cambió… estaba tiernamente incrédula, demasiado fuera de mi… y creo que también él lo estaba, pues me miraba desconcertado, como si nunca antes me hubiera visto, como si fuera yo a morir de pronto y no quisiera que eso pasara, el me hablaba con sus ojos y yo con los míos le preguntaba quién era y le respondía que no entendía lo que quería decirme.

Fue tan extraño… mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido y sin embargo, yo lo sentí tan sereno…aquel momento me inspiro paz, creó que fue la primera vez que vi tanto tiempo a Sasuke a los ojos, de verdad que lo mire, y de verdad que me miró.

Sentí deseos de besarlo, como hacen en las novelas pero estaba hipnotizada tratando descubrir lo que me gritaban sus ojos.

Siguió el eterno silencio y de pronto, contra mi voluntad, se me vino a la mente una frase, que dije en voz muy baja

-Te Quiero-Basto que yo dijera esto para volver a la realidad, para sentir la cueva temblar, escuchar las rocas caer, y para que me avergonzara tanto para bajar mi cabeza rápidamente.

El retiro las manos de mi cara, aun como atontado y dijo.

-Yo también… pero- y al decir esta palabra 'pero' volvimos a la realidad del todo en un segundo y el reacciono y empezó a hablar como siempre –pero debes curarte para poder irnos, no hay tiempo para locuras-

-Locuras? Cómo que locuras?

-Qué? No te pareció loco? Lo que acaba de pasar?

Pues… CLARO QUE SÍ! A EL LE AFECTARON LAS DROGAS ESA MALA JUNTA CON JIRAYA (xD) EL ES TAN ORGULLOSO Y ME PIDIÓ PERDÓN POR UNA TONTERÍA!! CLARO QUE FUE LOCO! Y YO TAMBIÉN ENTRE EN UN MOMENTO DE LOCURA QUISE BESARLO!

Pero el no tenía porque saber eso… que enloquezca el solo y no sepa que yo también enloquecí por un momento… la orgullosa esta vez fui yo

-Qué acaba de pasar? Sólo estuvimos hablando y mirándonos!...Sasuke qué te pasa? Te esta afectando pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto, Lee y Jiraya verdad? Jaja

-Pues… la verdad creo que si…pero en fin ese no es el tema, rápido cúrate!

Apliqué en mí, mis conocimientos clínicos y me sané, utilice mi chacra para bañar una venda que tenía en el porta churikens para que pudiera estar fuerte, y funcionará en mi tobillo como un yeso.

-Ya está listo

-Ok vámonos

Y salimos a buscar a Naruto quién no se encontraba tan lejos como pensábamos, pasamos el resto de la noche caminando y riendo.

Llegue a mi casa mas o menos a la 1:00am, abrí la puerta, me duché, me cambié, ordené todo, tome un té de manzanillas, lave la taza y lo que había usado, me cepillé el cabello antes de acostarme a dormir y finalmente me acosté mirando el techo… y pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la cueva… me sonrojaba de solo recordarlo… me invadían demasiados pensamientos. A mi siempre me había llamado la atención Sasuke, por lo hermoso que era… pero hoy me había dado cuenta que el realmente me gustaba… no estaba segura si mucho o poco, pero me gustaba; sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago y un dolor en la garganta, porque aunque me emocionaba un poco la idea de estar enamorada… Sasuke&yo? Si vivía sorprendida de que el me aceptara como amiga.

Al final logré conciliar el sueño, no se a que hora… no soñé nada… creo que soñé que soñaba… y a pesar de que me quedé dormida invadida por mil preguntas, dormí tranquila y en paz como un bebé.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado!^^ la verdad es que me inspire =$! Espero que halla valido la pena =$, en estos momentos no tengo mucho que decir xD

Sólo 2 cosas:

Dejen Reviews pleasee!!!*-*

Terminaré este fic! Porfa si les gustó revísenlo a diario porque no los defraudaré llegare hasta el final (brb) xD

BuenO.. Chaiitoo!! Se les quiere besos (K)(k) ;D!

**м**αιgυї**нH**


End file.
